Him
by roxxanne.dejager.74
Summary: Kate enjoys life despite the new hole in her heart. Things have just become comfortable for her and her dad since her mother died, making new friends in a new school in a completely new state. everything runs smoothly until she notices 'Him'. Read as trouble, mystery and love unfold...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He heard them before he saw them. Demons were coming and they were coming fast. Madness had taken place and all sense was lost. He watched as angels readied themselves for the battle they were sure to win. Jake had to admit to himself though that it felt different this time. He didn't know why, but it was there.

"It's fear, Jake." Mikeal, his best friend, said matter of factly.

"Fear?" Jake muttered to himself quietly.

He didn't want to believe his friend, but it wasn't like he knew otherwise. They stood ground beside each other until they saw the demons. They ran at unthinkable speeds this time and jakes heart pumped faster and faster until finally a head had been sliced. All the angels drew their weapons and began working. It was a terrible thing –murder- but it wasn't like they were already dead.

It had been days of fighting and the scene was still ghastly. They had never seen anything as bad as this. How could the demons have entered through the gate? Jake tried hard not to think about it and focus more on what he was doing.

How were the demons still here? The demons seemed to have more strength than ever before and this was another reason he didn't want to think about how they got in. What if _He_ was with them? What if _He_ won? Jake knew he was being silly, no one could ever win against _Purity_ -_He_ was unbeatable- the demons knew this too, but the one thing the demons could do, with the power of evil, was throw the angels out. Out of the garden?

Never.

Jake or any other angel would never allow it. It was an absurd thought, but it still haunted him, maybe it was the demons putting them there. He searched the war zone for Mikeal. He was doing well –still fighting hard and not a scratch on him. The ground started to rumble and before anyone could do anything, they were falling.

Down.

Down.

Down.

It was a terrible feeling. Jake could feel the horror on his face and the fear in his heart. Had he ever feared anything before this? He couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember why he was falling. He was losing his mind, his memory. He looked over at a familiar face –Mikeal's- but he didn't know how he knew this face. Jake started forgetting himself. _Jake_- rang in his ears, but why? He felt burning on his back but nothing was there. It felt empty, but then what was supposed to be there? He looked around at the other people falling around him –Jesse, Kendall, Ezekiel, Emerson, Taylor- and he felt as if they also looked lost and confused.

Darkness was creeping up to him. He could see it getting closer and closer, before it hit him like a ton of bricks had fallen on his head alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat watching my little puppy run around the room with a pair of underwear on her head, only her muzzle and ear visible, chasing my best friend, Derick, around the room. Amber stayed close to Derick's ankles and soon Amber stood over a giggling Derick, licking her face. Derick stood up and found a seat beside me.

"Come on, Kat, you won't stay awake if you don't join us," he moaned, nudging me with his shoulder.

"You won't stay awake much longer either and besides I don't feel too good,'' I made myself cough to prove my point, but I hadn't mastered the art of lying to him yet.

"Aw, come on, Kat. You know you want to," he managed before laughing evilly and tickling me. We were both in fits of laughter, struggling each other and rolling on the floor while amber sat in the corner and barked at us.

When we stopped to give ourselves time to breath I noticed that we were half way across the room. We lay staring at the ceiling for a few moments before Derick sat up again and started to neaten out his bed. When he found the TV remote he paused to point the remote toward the TV and turned it on.

"How 'bout a movie, maybe a horror and then you will be too scared to fall asleep again," he suggested with a huge grin playing on his face.

"Me being too scared or you?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow and my hands on my hip, mocking, Mrs J, our biology teacher.

"Now don't you come here with your silly insinuations," Derick said waggling his finger with his other hand on his hip and walking towards me with a slouched back.

We burst with laughter, keeping our hands held over our stomachs and doubling over from the pains in our sides.

When I was finished I walked over to the DVD cabinet and looked at the different movies and pulled out '_The Ring_'. Derick came to stand behind me and reached over my shoulder, grabbing the DVD from my hands. I turned away from the cabinet and walked behind him quietly and jabbed him in his sides with my fingers. He yelped in pain and laughed.

"You better watch out tonight," he warned.

"It would be silly of me to be afraid of a _scaredy-cat_!" I giggled.

"Whatever," he shrugged his shoulders and I watched him from my seat as he set up the movie for us. He skipped all the adverts and settled down in his sleeping bag beside me before pressing play.

The movie was terrible.

I spent most of the time covering my face or grabbing onto Derick. He just sat looking at me and watching my reactions. Obviously trying not to laugh but when the credits came on he burst out laughing.

"Who is the _scaredy-cat_ now, huh?" he laughed, indicating quotation marks when he says _scaredy-cat_.

''That wasn't funny,'' I groaned.

"you were the one that chose it," he said, a smug smile dancing on his lips.

I gently smacked him on the fore arm before turning my back and saying over my shoulder, "Two sugars and no milk, right?"

"It's been what? Seven years, and you still have to ask?" he said with an exaggerated surprised look.

"Yah, well, too bad," I brushed it off and started pulling mugs out of the cupboards above the small counters. I placed them beside the kettle and flicked on the on-off switch for the kettle. Derick made his way to the fridge and pulled the milk out of the door. I watched as he turned around and balanced the milk carton on his head.

"You're going to spill the milk," I complained and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I haven't even tried yet," he replied and took a step forward, keeping his eyes on the milk, "and besides you never know, this is what I might become famous for."

"Uhm yah, like that's going to happen..."

I turned my back and put the sugar and coffee into each of our mugs. Derick came behind me and poured in the milk while I reached over and poured in the boiling water. It was nice and easy to move around each other. Technically that wasn't a surprise since we had known each other for so long.

We each took our mugs and sat on our 'beds' again. Derick put his mug down and looked at me with a look I had never seen before, it was longing for something...

"Derick?" I asked quietly, "is something bothering you?"

He flicked his head and scrunched his eyes and the look disappeared.

"Nope," he smiled softly.

I moved over and tickled his sides with an evil grin and he giggled, "Are you sure?"

"yes, now stop, stop!" he managed in between gasps and laughs.

I didn't stop and before long he locked his hand around my wrists and pinned me down. He had a wild look in his eyes and it scared me. I started trembling as he stared at me with that look.

His face softened and that look was back after a flash of disgust showed on his face. He slowly moved his face toward mine and my heart started to thump.

He became slower and slower but ever so closer and when my eyes couldn't focus on him; I closed my eyes and waited for a kiss. I waited for what felt like forever before I opened my eyes and realised that he had gone. I didn't hear him leave and could not see him in the room. He had left his coffee but his 'bed' was gone. I sat on the floor thinking about what was about to happen. I had nearly let him _kiss_ me!

What had come over me?

I sat awake for a while and finished my coffee before deciding to slowly clean up and move my things into my room. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a slow day at school. I had to spend most of it alone because neither Derick nor Arianne arrived at school that day. I suspect that Derick's reason had something to do about the night before, but I wasn't sure about Arianne. Dark clouds were coming into view so I decided to call her when I got home rather than going to visit her.

As I walked along the road the air got colder and colder and I was just about frozen when I got home. The phone was ringing so I rushed to answer it. An unknown number appeared on the identification slot. I picked up the phone and put it against my ear.

"Hello? This is Kate Lawrence, who might you be?" I asked, trying to be polite. There was only the soft scratchy sound on the other side and I heard slow steady breathing, but no answer.

"Hello?" I asked again, losing patience.

"This is actually really rude you know." And I hung up. I hated people who did that. They were nothing but a waste of time. I turned away from the phone on the wall, just about to go and find my dad so that I could say hello. I didn't get very far before the phone rang again. I was so tempted to ignore it and carry on walking, but then I remembered that I wanted to phone Arianne. I turned around and saw that it was Derick calling.

"Hello?" I asked once I picked up the phone.

"Hey, just wanted to ask if you were up to going out to movies?"

"Out? To movies?" I asked nervously.

"Yea, of course Arianne could come too and I will take a few other people..." he answered.

"Okay," a sigh of relief escaped me. "When should we go?"

"I was thinking on Saturday?"

"Yea, sure." I replied and he hung up.

It was a weird how he had acted like nothing had happened the night before, but maybe nothing had and she had just imagined it.

I went to say hello to my dad before going back to fetch my bags at the phone and going into my room. I studied until I was too tired and went to bed. I lay awake for a long time before finally fell asleep.

It was Thursday morning and I wasn't looking forward to school. I took my time getting ready and walked very slowly to school. On the way I waited five minutes on the corner Arianne and I would usually meet before walking the rest of the way alone.

I was digging in my locker when arms slowly wrapped around my waist. I stiffened and slowly turned around to look who the person may be.

"You're so awkward Katie," derrick laughed.

"Well don't do that! This time is your last time getting away, next time I will attack you before you even see me," I joked with him pulling a face and clawing the air. He just laughed and with a questioning look on his face he grinned.

"Didn't you say that last time? And the time before that?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for you to relax. You're not supposed to take it seriously," I explained while closing my locker and walked away. he walked beside me and we went to his locker.

"Where's Arianne?" he asked.

"Full of questions today, huh? I don't..." I didn't get to finish my sentence when I saw Arianne flying down the hall, looking like an absolute mess. She skidded to a halt just in front of us with a huge grin on her face and her golden hair sticking to her face.

"Found her!" Derick yelled.

Arianne shot him a look before smiling at me again, "guess what I just heard?"

"How about we skip the guesses and you tell me?"

"There's a new guy coming to our homeroom and he _likes_ you, like really _likes _you," she spoke excitedly.

"How would he even know me if he is new and I don't know him?" I enquired.

"That's not the point, he is –G-O-E-R-GEOUS," she explained. "And I declare you desperate enough to date him before you know him? I mean why do you wanna be such an angel anyway?"

A crowd started making its way through the halls, chattering loudly, clearly looking at the central point, who I guessed was the new guy. I guessed correctly because he walked into my homeroom with only half the crowd following him in. I waited for the rest to disperse before Arianne and I made our way toward the room and left Derick to go his own way. We arrived and everyone was seated and Mrs Le Roux was already calling register.

"Sorry we're late ma'am," Arianne and I apologized in unison to the teacher.

"Last warning you two, now sit down," replied abruptly before getting back to the register.

I walked ahead Arianne, seeing the seat beside the new boy and went to the open one at the back of the class, leaving Arianne no choice but to sit there. She huffed at me and I pulled a tongue back at her. I was suddenly captivated by the guy of our class. He looked so familiar, although I knew for certain that I had not met him. He had an exquisite look about him but I decided that I would not care. The whole time he paid no attention to me and I felt as though I had won against Arianne.

He had no interest in me.

When homeroom was let out he waited beside the door to wait for everyone else to leave first. I tried to get I the middle of everyone to avoid him but I was grabbed, worried that Arianne had actually been right.

I turned around and huffed in relief when I saw that it was just Arianne. I was amazed that I had let her get into my head

After school Arianne and I had met up again to walk to my house together. We walked in silence for a while before I laughed.

"You know that I had nearly let you get to my head?"

"What do you mean" she asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"I nearly believed that that new guy liked me like you had suggested," I explained.

"Oh, but he does. He and I share English together and I received a note from him..."she smiled.

"Whatever. There's no proof."

"actually...,'' she said reaching into her pockets and pulling out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and shoved it into my hands victoriously.

_Why did _you_ sit next to me in homeroom? You know who it was for _

I stared at it shocked by the letter. I had never seen that coming. We walked the rest of the way in silence again before we arrived at my house and went upstairs. Then I remembered movies was tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

We arrived at the movie house early. We bought our tickets and stopped at our favourite cafe, 'Bessie's'. Arianne chose her 'ultimate favourite' for this week, cherry chocolate. She smiled with satisfaction when the large glass appeared at the table. She took a large smile and then looked over to speculate what I had ordered.

"Going anorexic or something?" she enquired with raised eyebrows.

"Really? Why would I even want to?" I asked looking down at my milkshake with surprise.

"Just asking." She said.

I laughed loudly when I realised that I had got a medium instead of a large, like she had. She joined me after she had swallowed the milkshake in her mouth and then another voice I did not recognize joined in. I stopped laughing and looked around to try and pick out who it had been. Arianne was also looking but we couldn't seem to find them either.

"Hi girls, just wanted you to know why you looked so confused," that same voiced asked and we looked forward to find 'The New Guy' standing at our table.

Arianne's grin widened beyond imagination. I felt my eyes grow wide when I saw Derick giggling behind him. I tried to put a fake smile on my face, secretly hoping he would see it was fake.

"How are you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Good, but you look a little flustered," he replied with a charming wink that wasn't fooling me. I felt my cheeks get hot and I looked away.

"So we have all met then?" Derick interrupted.

"Actually, I haven't had the pleasure to." 'The New Guy' answered him. He took my hand and gave me a kiss on my knuckles. I pulled my hand out of his grip fast and stood up abruptly. "I'm Jake. He smiled and brushed his hair to the side. It gave me the sudden urge to move it out of his face completely.

Arianne finished off her milkshake quickly and jumped in between us and held her hand out for a handshake "And I'm Arianne."

"Hi," he smiled again.

Derick and I started to walk away and before I could ask about Jake, Arianne called out to him.

"Uhm hello? Derick, do I not exist?"

"Hi Arianne!" he yelled louder than necessary. I smiled in amusement and looked over at him. He looked back at me and just shrugged.

"You bought your tickets yet?" I asked Derick.

"Yeah."

We walked straight into the theatre and I ended up sitting between Jake and Derick, Arianne on the other side of Derick. We were about half way through when Arianne decided that it was too gory and threw up.

I helped her clean up in the bathroom and offered to take her home. She declined and said she was fine to drive. I gave her the keys to my red Citroën and we said good bye. I walked back toward the theatre and saw Derick and Jake walking out.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked, seemingly truly worried.

"Yeah she went..." I trailed off as I realised what I had done. I had left myself without a ride home and it was raining.

"What?" Derick asked.

"Home, she went home," I replied shaking my head.

Derick hugged me good bye and started to leave. He had been really upset and hard tonight and I supposed it was because of the other night so I let it slide. I smiled at Jake and offered him my hand for a handshake, "good-bye," he smiled.

He stared at it for a while, concentration lines deep in his forehead. He looked up at me and chuckled softly. It sounded beautiful and mystical and I realised that I had never noticed how alarmingly good looking he was.

He had a square and defined jaw. His black hair flopped delicately into his eyes and big strong hands that were permanently moving his hair out of his clear, blue eyes that his hair hides. He wore a shirt that showed off his muscles, but although he looked muscular, he also looked soft enough to cuddle. He was very symmetrical and full.

He had stopped chuckling by the time I realised that I had been staring. He was staring back at me and I blushed furiously.

"Your very cute but do you think I could settle for that," he said, gesturing to my protruding hand. I blushed even more and looked at the floor.

"You should blush more often, you're beautiful when you blush," he whispered softly to me when he had me in a hug, folded in his arms.

I pushed him away, agitated. I started to walk away when I heard him shout, "You don't have a ride remember."

"I hadn't told you that," I told him in surprise.

"You didn't need to." I was suddenly angry with Derick and could be sharing a few words with him about this at the moment. "But you could ride with me if you wanted."

I could basically hear the smug smile on his face. Reluctantly I turned around and followed him to his car.


	5. Chapter 4

It started raining on the way home and was still getting colder.

"Turn left here," I told Jake.

"Okay, I need to tell you something." He pulled the car to the side of the road and then stopped but he left the car engine on and the soft rumble of it was calming. i turned to face him and I knew I had gone tense.

"What's that?" I tried, but it still came out shaky.

"I live in your neighbourhood so I do not need you to tell me where to go," he said casually. A smile suddenly crept up on his face and I just knew there was something showing on my face but it was too numb for me to feel it.

"Oh, I didn't know," I replied. _Little bastard_.

He laughed loudly as he started to move the car forward again.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little hurt by his actions, even though I did not know why.

"I was just thinking of how your face looked when I told you where I lived," he chuckled. He squinted his eyes and tried to touch his nose with his tongue.

"I did not do that," I said, crossing my eyes and looking away.

"Yea, it looked a lot worse on you," he shrugged his shoulders and then went back to concentrating on the road. I watched familiar houses pass, but felt bored very quickly.

I turned my head and looked at Jake. I couldn't read his face and it frustrated me. I watched as he tensed and un-tensed his jaw. I couldn't help take in every bit of detail he had, I was mesmerised by him.

"Staring isn't very lady like, you know," he said, eyes still on the road.

"S-s-sorry," I stammered absolutely embarrassed. My cheeks started to warm up and I looked outside the window to hide my blushing. I heard him chuckle quietly.

"We're home," he smiled.

He rode up the driveway and tried to get very close to the front porch. I rolled my eyes and quickly ran under the covers. I was reaching for the door when my mother opened it with a frown.

"Who's your friend?" she smiled and stepped forward with an extended hand.

I spun around and saw Jake leaning against the railing. I hung my head and brought my hand up to my face.

"Afternoon Mrs Brannon., how might you be?"

"Oooh, Kat?" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Mom, meet Jake," I gestured to Jake.

"Come on in for tea Love," she invited Jake.

He smiled and followed her through the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Jake sat stiffly on my fuzzy blue couch. My mother, on her own couch across from him, sat comfortably wrapped in a blanket.

"Coffee, maybe tea, Love?" she asked Jake.

"It's fine thank you," he smiled at me. "You're not going to sit down Kat?" He patted the seat beside him.

"Go on Kat," my mother said, gesturing towards Jake.

I walked from behind my mom's couch and plonked down on the coach as far away from Jake as I could. I pulled a cushion out from behind me and put it on my lap.

"Oh I see, what did you two get up to today?" she asked with a wide grin.

"Mooom," I moaned.

"We just went to movies, but she," he jerked his thumb in my direction, "needed a ride home."

"Where's your Citroën, Love?" my mother asked, keeping the focus on him.

"Arianne. She felt sick and needed to get home."

"Where you from?" Mother asked Jake.

"I'm actually just across the road Mrs Brannon."

"Oh, I had no idea anyone was there," she said in surprise.

"We did it the night. Didn't want to attract too much attention," he explained.

"I see," My mom gave a nod of her head, "how many in your family Jake?"

I started to fidget, nervous from Jake's presence; I could sense his uneasiness too. _Why can't he just leave_, I groaned inwardly. I watched as Jake and my mom stared at each other in silence, seemingly frozen in place.

"There's something in the oven, I remember," my mother jumped up and left the room.

"Guess she's not coming back," Jake shrugged his shoulders at me. His eyes seemed to glow and it didn't seem right. They made me feel as though I had missed something.

"What did you do?" the words left my mouth before I had even thought about them.

"What do you mean?" he asked, faking innocence.

"Nothing."

"No tell me. What were you thinking?'

I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I felt his eyes examining me openly as I watched two raindrops race down to the window sill. I began to get shifty and my cheeks started to burn. _Not again!_

"You can go home now you know," I told him.

He just stared with an unreadable expression that made me uncomfortable.

"Stop it!" I stood up and walked towards the door. Like I expected, he followed me into the foyer and I opened the door.

"What?'' he asked, faking innocence yet again. It was starting to bug me even if it did make him look wildly attractive.

"You know what..."I sulked with crossed arms.

"Ooh that," he mocked, "but it's fun to see you agitated. Squirming under my great charm." He flicked his head dramatically and gave me an amazing smug grin.

"Ugh, you are so big headed. There's no space in this house for it. Leave," I instructed.

He lifted my foot with his and I fell forward. He caught me and I was in a moment of sheer bliss for the time I spent in his muscular arms.

"You're even falling for me."

"Ew," I had sudden disbelief that I had nearly allowed myself to be intrigued by this boy.

"I'm just joking. I promise." He kissed my knuckles and left. I watched him jog down the porch steps and into his car. I watched as he left but he didn't cross the road like I expected, he sped away to the left.

I stood, stuck in a day dream, until a breeze made me shiver and I went back inside, closing the door behind me.


End file.
